


i'm yours (this is our fate)

by SUPERNYMPH



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, brojobs, but like, some bed humping i guess, this is actually kind of cute lol, with bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUPERNYMPH/pseuds/SUPERNYMPH
Summary: > hey< What> dont be like thatDon't be like that, he says as if he hasn't asked for a favor that could change their friendship forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO i slapped at underage warning on there bc this is and OLD ass fic and i think i was the age i wrote them as when i wrote this... so yeah... like... 16? yup. anyways i wanna start posting stuff here, so i'll probably post all my old shit first (shitload of birdflash) then go ahead and post my newer things (:!!!
> 
> find me here,  
> urtriei.tumblr.com

> hey 

< What

> don't be like that 

Wally scoffed tossing his phone on the bed. Don't be like that, he says, as if he hadn't asked something huge of Wally. As if he hadn't asked for a favor that could change their friendship forever. Wally had every reason to "be like that." 

But.

Dick was Wally's best friend. And friends helped each other out. But was this too much? Didn't they have, like, boundaries or something?

Wally's phone began to ring, the shrill interrupting the silence suffocating his room. He glanced at the caller ID though he already knew who it was. 

Dick.

And there may or may not be a few weird emojis after the younger teens name but never mind that, Wally contemplated letting it go to voicemail but decided to reject the call so Dick could know that he was ignoring and Dick being the exhibitionist he is would probably twitch in pure annoyance all night and that thought alone would honestly help Wally sleep better tonight. But of course, instead, Wally being the Kid Clumsy he is, accidentally pressed receive instead.

Wally held the phone far away from him holding his breath hoping that Dick would just hang up after a few beats of silence but of course. He didn't. 

"I know you're there," His voice came through the speakers louder than Wally expected them too. "Walls. Come on." 

He rolled his eyes and shoved the phone to his ear letting out a light exhale. "I'm here, I'm here. Jeez what d'you have super hearing or something?" 

"Look, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Wally a bit disappointed by Dick's forwardness on the situation. He was kind of hoping Dick would just like, forget about it. But that disappointment was quickly overshadowed by guilt. Dick had come to Wally as a friend seeking a favor and Wally had been a complete jerk about it.

"No- I mean- You didn't, not really, okay. It just. It took me off guard. And like, how would that even work? I don't think... Dick this isn't something we can just..." Wally trailed off unable to put his words together. He scratched his head feeling himself blush as he stumbled over his words trying to form a sentence.

"Look, KF, it's fine. Really. Let's just put it behind us." Now here was something Wally could definitely do. He could put it behind him. He could pretend like Dick'd never asked. Easy. 

"Okay." Wally agreed. "Wanna catch a movie?" 

"That sounds great," Dick said and Wally could almost hear the smile in Dick's voice as he felt familiarity spread through his chest. 

 

Wally couldn't do this. 

He closed the bathroom door behind him quickly, leaning against it breathing heavily as one thought ran through his mind over and over again. 

What. The. Hell. 

He starred at himself in the mirror, his face flushed, hair a bit messy from his fingers itching through it out of nervousness. Wally splashed some water on his face wondering how he'd make it through the rest of the party and spending the night with him. It honestly wasn't Wally's fault. It wasn't. He couldn't help it if he'd suddenly became very aware of his best friends attractiveness. With his dark hair and sharp blue eyes and perfect cheekbones and and and, 

When did Dick Grayson get so damn hot? 

Obviously Wally had known that his best friend wasn't exactly ugly but god this was a whole different thing. It had to have something to do with the favor, as Wally had been calling it in his head. Before Dick mentioned the favor Wally hadn't had any of these thoughts. He would've remembered. Especially if one of those thoughts consisted of how pink Dick's lips looked and how pretty they'd look wrapped around his-

Two knocks caused Wally to jump a bit and stare at the door intensely hoping whoever was on the other side couldn't read minds or something. 

"Wally?" 

Oh god even worse, it was Dick. "Uh, just a minute." Wally said quickly, drying his hands and face then swinging the door open causing Dick to fall in and collide with Wally's chest. "Woah," Wally laughed steadying him. "Listening to me as I take a wiz? Wow Dick this a new low." 

Dick chucked his eyes crinkling a bit and Wally's heart almost skipping a beat. "Shut up. You were acting weird. I wanted to make sure that you were okay." 

Wally smirked, playing it cool as he helped Dick get fully back on his feet. "Aw, gee Dick. Worried about little ol' me? Honestly I'm flattered. But I think everyone acts a little off when they've given the Bat Glare by Bruce Wayne."

"Ah well," Dick smiled and shrugged a few pieces in his bangs falling to his face. "He just wanted to get his point across. No using your abilities at tonight's party." 

Wally tried not to look offended as he asked, "Doesn't he think I know that?" 

Dick sighed and settled his hands on Wally's shoulders eyes full of faux remorse. "Let's be honest here Walls, you're a very forgetful person." 

"Hey, am not," he defended. He remembered lots of things. 

"Okay, Walls." Dick patted his shoulders after brushing invisible dust from them. "Okay buddy." He began to walk away. 

"Hey, I'm not!" Wally called after him. 

Dick laughed and waved him off as Wally watched him walk away wondering if just maybe Dick still wanted that favor.

 

The party went well. Too well in fact. There was only one mishap with some old geezer getting a little too drunk and touchy with the help and had to be escorted out by security. But other than that it exactly what Dick said it would be. A bunch of rich old guys sitting around doing nothing. Wally supposed they were probably closing business deals and mingling which to them probably counted as something but do Wally it was just. Nothing. Five hours of nothing but watching Dick effortlessly move from person to person charming their golden Rolex's off (not literally of course but by the end of the night Wally was pretty sure he could if he really wanted to). 

Soon it was midnight and the two boys had gotten ready for bed already and put on a good movie to fall asleep to. The movie was Jurassic World, which Wally honestly already knew that he'd have a problem falling asleep too because he'd loved the movie to damn much he couldn't fathom the thought of missing a moment of it, even if he'd seen it hundreds of times already. Or at least that was one of the reasons. The other, was of course, Dick. Dick and his "let's put it behind us," favor. Stupid Dick. Wally looked at the younger boy half asleep next to him and sighed softly. He hoped he hadn't disappointed Dick by turning him down. He really hoped Dick hadn't just found someone else to do it for him. Pushing the thoughts far away he moved as close as he could without it being like weird and watched the rest of the movie before falling asleep.

 

Wally woke up in the middle of the night to the FRIENDS theme song playing a bit too loudly. And Wally wasn't very good at sleeping when things were too loud. So he tossed then turned then finally sat up sleepily to see Dick sitting up against the headboard watching his flat screen still half asleep as well. 

"Dude," Wally yawned, "Turn off the TV and go to sleep." 

"Mm, can't sleep." He responded.

"Why not?" 

Dick seemed to be in thought before answering, "Just thinking." 

"Ah," Wally exclaimed softly scooting to sit next to him. "The infamous Dick Grayson Overthinking face." 

"The what?" 

"Your overthinking face." Wally said casually. "You pull your eyebrows together and get these wrinkles between them," Wally smiled softly bringing his thumb to smooth the skin between his thick brows. "Then there's the small lopsided frown." Wally meant to go on and on about everything he did we thought too much in hopes of getting a crackle out of him but he'd gotten distracted by Dick's all too pouty all too pink all too perfect lips. He hadn't even noticed his hand reaching up to hold Dick's face until his palm molded into the curve of Dick's jaw. "I," The rest of Wally's sentence got lost honestly and he couldn't even be bothered to find it because his thumb was rubbing over Dick's ridiculously soft bottom lip and though Wally will never admit it out loud he'd had too many thoughts about kissing these lips before from the first day they'd met to this very exact moment.

"Wally," Dick's voice brought him back to earth. Wally removed his hand pushing it through his own hair instead biting back a sigh. "Walls? Are you..." Dick trailed. 

"Did you have someone else do it?" Wally blurted.

"W-What?" Dick asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Did you have someone else... You know... Do it?" Wally asked again, shrugging softly. 

"Oh! Oh um, no not yet, is that what this is about? Wally you don't have to feel guilty for not doing it I understand I can go pick someone up an-" Wally cut Dick off with a huff crossing his arms. 

"Some random stranger? What if they hurt you?" It was now Dick's turn to cut him off but with a scoff. 

"Wally, people hook up all the time. " Dick shrugged crossing his arms right back at the redhead beside him.

"But you don't actually wanna hook up, you just wanna practice your blow job techniques!" 

"Wally it's really not any of your business anymore. I thought we solved this." Dick locked eyes with him before Wally broke the contact nervously.

Wally let his eyes fall shut, sighing. "I'll do it." He muttered peeking open his eyes to watch Dick's reacting. 

Dick remained impassive which annoyed Wally a bit because be totally just dropped a bomb here and Dick was acting like it was barley a firecracker. 

"No." Dick shrugged. 

And if Wally's eyes could pop out of their sockets they would've. "What do you mean, no?" 

"I mean no. You don't want to do it you're just saying that you will so you don't have to feel guilty about me giving a blowie to a stranger." Dick scoffed rolling his eyes and Wally's mouth fell wide open. Did Dick really just? Like did he really?

"Dick- No! I wanna do it because I want you to experience this with someone you trust. Someone who'll keep you safe!" 

"There's nothing wrong with hooking up with strangers!"

"I know that but this. This is different. It's not-"

"How the hell is this any different Wally? I don't understand what you mean." 

"I-" Wally huffed. "Fuck. I want this okay? I really want this. And I honestly have no idea why but I do. I guess I just wanna help you with something important but non work related for once. I wanna be a good friend." 

Dick's eyes softened as his guards can't down. Wally often had that effect on him. "You are a good friend, Walls. Weather you do this or not doesn't determine that." Dick sighed and dragged his hand over his face, "Look, if you say you're up for it then I guess we can try." 

"Really?" Wally grinned. He'd felt... Relieved. But still. "... I have a question. Why do you need to practice? Or better yet who are you practicing for?" 

"Nobody." Dick replied. "I just... Want to." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry." Wally blurted, "For being a jerk the first time you asked. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You obviously just needed some time to process it." Dick said, "Have you ever gotten a blowjob?" 

Wally, despite himself, blushed. Hard as hell too. Dick chuckled a bit and muttered something along the lines of "that explains it," 

Wally didn't respond. He just stared at Dick, eyes locked to his. Wally tried to picture it, Dick on his knees, swallowing him down. He thought maybe Dick would suck him at the tip like some of the girls did in porn videos he's seen or maybe he's use a lot of tongue like the girls in class did according to the upperclassmen. Wally felt nervous again. He'd never gotten a blow job before and he didn't want to hurt Dick. But of course, it was no secret between the two how they liked these types of things (best bros remember?) and Wally already knew Dick liked for his partners to be a bit rough and vice versa. So for Dick to get the full experience, he'd have to hurt him a little. Dick would tell him if it were too much wouldn't he? 

Wally hadn't even noticed how close he and Dick were until their foreheads bumped pulling him from his cloud of worry into a haze of want. Because Wally wanted to kiss Dick. Just to see what it felt like. And acting on that thought alone, Wally pushed forward molding his lips to Dick's for the first time. 

Dick's lips were soft and warm and moved against the redheads slowly before their tongues touched. Wally gasped instantly giving the younger boy the chance to bite down on his lip and sooth his tongue over it. They made out like that for what seemed like hours, exploring each other, tasting one another and somehow it went from tentative and giggly and experimental to hot and intense and a bit rough with Dick laying on top of Wally, a leg slotted between the redheads, hands resting on his thigh and at the back of his neck, kissing him like he'd never had the chance to again. 

And Wally, Wally could only lie back and whimper when the younger boy would lightly grind into him and gasp each time he bit his neck, could only squeeze Dick's ass and hips to let him know that he wanted more. Dick had finally broken their kiss hovering above Wally to admire his work. Walls was flushed from his neck to his chest and his cheeks were tinted with a light pink. His hair was in all different directions and the love bites Dick'd worked so hard to create were already fading away. Still. He looked breath taking.

"Dick," Wally brought his hand to Dick's cheek then quietly said, "I think we should— um, now." 

"Are you sure?" Dick asked back just as quietly, growing a tad bit excited when Wally nodded. "Okay." 

And Wally was nervous all over again. Wally swallowed a bit loudly waiting for Dick to make the next move. 

Wally hadn't considered how he'd feel while doing this. Like, he knew it'd feel good, obviously, but he never thought of how nervous he'd feel or how excited when Dick started to peel off his pajama pants and underwear or when he propped himself up more so the angle wouldn't be awkward. He definitely hadn't expected to be so damn hard just from a little kissing. 

Dick wanted to jump right into things, so that he did. And well. Well the first lick was a little awkward, weirdly angled. The second caused Wallys hips to jump. He placed a hand on Dicks shoulder anchoring himself. Dick tongued at his slit and Wally squeezed his shoulder letting out a strangled exhale. 

"Was uh- Was that good?" Dick asked and Wally quickly nodded while slightly pushing his hips up. 

Dick continued licking and kissing his cock for a while before finally taking it in his mouth. Wally was gasping and fidgeting finding it hard to stay still each time Dick bopped his head. Dick was doing well, a bit too well for his first time. His tongue fluttered along Wally's cock each time he went down and traced his slit each time he came up— except, this last time around. Dick kept his tongue at his tip as if he was waiting for something.

"D–Dick," Wally stumbled. Dick grabbed Wally's free hand and placed it on his head. Wally looked down at him. What does he want him to do— Oh. And with that understanding, Wally pushed his head down, slowly, softly and not too far until Dick made what sounded like a groan and tugged at Wally's sleeve. Wally understood— he knew— what his best friend wanted but the fear of hurting him was holding him back. However, he agreed to do this right? Plus, Dick wants this. 

Dick wants this. 

That simple thought spurred him on and he pushed Dick's head down further until he felt the tip of his dick touching the back of his throat. There was some resistance, Dick choked and gagged a little but swallowed it down soon enough and soothing his throat to accept the intrusion and Wally couldn't understand why but in that moment the only word he could say was "Good," he'd said it softly, so softly he didn't even think Dick had heard it until he whined a little. He'd planned to hold him there a moment then pull back and let Dick do as he pleased. But as Wally was pulling himself out, Dick had to go and moan. It was only a little one but a moans a moan. Wally felt his mind go hazy because Dick liked it Dick was enjoying it and he didn't know why but that simple thought turned him on almost too much. He could feel himself letting go of all the fears and insecurities as he began to thrust into Dick's now slack mouth. Wally couldn't think— he wouldn't allow himself to because if he did he was sure the first thing his mind would register is that he was fucking his best friends mouth and that thought alone would have turned him on to the point where days, weeks from now he'd revisit this moment and give his cock a soft squeeze. Wally was sure it would happen anyways because this entire situation was too too hot. 

He almost couldn't believe how much he was getting off on this. He almost couldn't believe how good this felt. It was only a matter of time before he felt himself getting, "Ah, so close—" Then he wondered, where would he come? Was he supposed to? They'd never discussed it. He almost stopped to ask but as if Dick was reading his mind he nodded around Wally's cock and it was in that moment Wally looked down and met eyes with him. Dick had his entire cock in his mouth, his eyes were watery and lips a little puffy. Wally took in his sexed out look, and the way he was seated, letting Wally use him like that, and thrusted just twice more then came. 

Wally supposes he could've been more vocal about his orgasm because as soon as he started coming Dick choked around his cock and pulled off causing some of the cum to fall on his face. Wally was spent, just sat there for a moment, with Dick between his legs gasping and moaning and biting his inner thigh. Wally peered down at him to see Dick with his hands wrapped around his legs as he rutted against the bed. 

"Dick—" Wally croaked and Dick looked up at him, shivered, then came. 

After a few short minutes of nothing but the sound of their own breathing Dick peered up at Wally and muttered, "Thank you." 

Wally smiled warmly down at him. "Enjoyed it then?" 

"Came untouched." Dick responded almost like he couldn't believe it. Wally was sure it had everything to do with the friction from the bed but he didn't comment. He just hummed and continued raking his fingers through his hair. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Of course. You did... great. Jesus. I'm probably not gonna be able to get another blowjob without thinking about you now." Dick chuckled at that and moved to lie down next to Wally. 

"You're a good friend." 

Wally chucked out a small, "Thanks." Then added, "Is this the part where I get all douche baggy and say No Homo?" 

"If you do I'll hit you." Dick muttered. He was falling asleep. 

"Maybe I like that." 

Dick sleepily chuckles, "Wouldn't put it past you."


End file.
